Lord of the Blood: A vampire Story
by TheBloodLust
Summary: Onyx is a ganster from L.A. thats gets taken to Middle-Earth.Elrond wants her help with the fellowship...one problem, she's a 2000 year old vamp! "R" for Language, a "scene" between two of my characters, and graffic gore scenes.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone but the Black Bloods, and Antonio. Tolkiens characters are his own.

Chapter 1: the Bloodlust

The full moon showed unnaturally bright above Los Angeles' skyline. The bloodlust would be extremely strong tonight, and the city wouldn't be safe. Vampires moved unseen amongstthe humans, watching their prey and waiting for the right moment to attack.South Central was the most dangerous, there had been rumors for many years about people going missing around midnight. Entire groups disapeared during full moons. The Hunter's moon seemed to be laughing at the defenseless humans below, many whose life would end tonight in a matter of minutes.

A small group of young teenagers sat around in a park in South Central, smoking, drinking and laughing. They were oblivious to the shadow that was behind them that doubled as their predators.

"Guys we should get outta here. It's almost midnight and i've heard..." A small girl started to say but was cut off by an older boy.

"Kat there are no vampires in L.A.! You believe everything you hear. But i'll check for vampires for you if you'd like."He drew in a deep and and shouted at the top of his lungs," Hey! are there any fcking vampires out there? No?! OKAY!" He stumbled back a bit, too drunk to keep his balance. Suddenly the shadow behind them shifted and moved towards them, becoming six shadows instead.They took form and became the well known street gang the Black Bloods. Everyone thought they were just one of many street gangs that were so common in L.A., no one knew their secret.

"You didn't let us answer your questions." Their leader hissed and flashed her fangs to show she was a vampire, if her red eyes didn't give her away. The boy opened his mouth to scream, but never got to because one of the vamps jumped on him an dug his fangs deep into his throat.A second later the vampire pulled bck from the lifeless body, blood still dripping from his fangs and lips.The rest of the Black Bloods quickly were on their prey, draining them completely of their blood. The teenagers all lay dead in the park, their lifeless eyes staring straight up at the Hunter's moon. Silently the gang shifted back into shadow form and started to move away, all but one. A female vampire stared down at the girl who lay crumpled at her feet, she had been too young to die.

"Onyx! Let's go!" They shouted back to her. Onyx turned, shifted to shadow form and followed her gang away from the site of their hunt. Her bloddlust was satisfied, she would sleep well tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone but the Black Bloods, and Antonio. Tolkiens characters are his own.

Chapter 2:

Isabel stood on top of an apartment building, watching the sun sink below the horizon.Someone rested their hand on her shoulder.

"Will you be hunting with us tonight Onyx?" Pocho, known more commonly as Midnight stood beside her.

Onyx shook her head."I'm not hungry." She said flatly. Pocho nodded."okay." And he disapeared leaving her alone. She had lied to him, she was indeed hungry for blood, but she wasn't in the mood to hunt.There was a sudden chill that ran down her spine, being alone tonight wasn't what she wanted.

"Midnight?" She called, hoping that Pocho was still within ear shot.

"Yo?" He said ans was once again standing beside her.

"I'm coming." She said and got ready to shift with him to where the rest on the gang was.The shifted at the same time disapearing from the roof top to appear one second later at their chosen destination...or so they thought. There were trees all around them and the sun came through the canopy of leaves above them.

"Did we over-shift?" Midnight asked as he looked around. Onyx shrugged. They weren't in L.A. anymore that was for sure.

"What's up esé?" Eclipse, known as Tami, and Dark night, Midnights flegdling called Roberto stepped out from behind a tree. Followed by Shadow and Lunar, a.k.a Steve and Amber.

"Is this where we are hunting tonight?" Onyx asked skeptically looking around.

"We don't know where the hell we are." Roberto said with a shrug."But we better get back to L.A. quickly man, I'm getting hungry."

"Where's Alex?" Onyx was the only one permitted to call Alex by his human name,since she was the only one older than him, everyone else called him Despair. It didn't take much to figure out how he got that name.

"Didn't come with us,he fed earlier on in the day." Lunar said as she contiuned looking around for any sign of danger.

Despite the vampires superior hearing and sight, they were unable to sense the ten elves that slowly closed around them. The elves waited in the shadow of the forest that was all around. At the same moment the jumped from the cover of the forest and drew their bows and arrows."Do not move!" One of them shouted. Onyx was the only one fast enough to switch to shadow form and get out of sight of the elves. She watched from the top of a tree, still in shadow form, as the elves took the rest of her gang away.

_' Why aren't you attacking them? ' _She called out to their minds. Shadow and Midnight answered the same.

_Their swords and arrows are tiped with silver, we'll get killed before we could bite them. ' _Isabel cursed under her breath. She now either had to follow the elves to help her gang on her own, although facing ten elves with silver weapons was dumb, or get back to L.A. and get Alex to help her. She swore again before making he choice. thankful for her shadow form, she silently followed the elves.


End file.
